warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Duality
| rarity = Rare | transmutable = false | autoDrops = auto }} Duality is a Warframe Augment Mod for that causes her opposite form to split from her when casting , creating a Specter armed with the weapon Equinox was using during casting. Stats Acquisition *Can be acquired by attaining the rank of Maxim under the Arbiters of Hexis, or the rank of Flawless under New Loka, and spending to purchase. Notes *The duration of the specter is affected by Ability Duration. *The damage output of the specter is not affected by mods. *The specter Warframe and equipment stats are affected by Equinox's equipped Mods. *The specter will use whatever is equipped at the time Metamorphosis is cast, and will not cycle weapons. **This also means that if one summons a specter with a Gear item such as a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner equipped, the specter won't be able to use any weapon and will instead walk around harmlessly while trying to stay close to the player Equinox. **It will also take account of any mods equipped on Equinox and the weapon last used before casting Metamorphosis to spawn the Duality specter. **On weapons with Alternate Fire, only the primary mode will be used. **The specter is capable of using Atmosphere Arch-guns. *The specter does not use Warframe abilities. *The specter will instantly die if it walks within range of a Nullifier Bubble or a Nul Comba/Scrambus aura. *The specter will instantly be replaced a new one if Metamorphosis is cast again. *Kills made by the specter contributes to Warframe affinity, and has no effect on weapon affinity. Tips *Because the clone is a specter, it fires semi-automatic weapons just as fast as the stat indicates, making weapons such as the , the or the perfect choices when using this augment. *The clone benefits greatly from using weapons with innate Punch Through such as the and punch through mods such as Metal Auger or Shred, it helps the AI of the clone to identify and lock on to enemies quicker. The punch through will cause the clone to ignore all obstacles in its vision based on what it can shoot through (The range of the punch through of the weapon used), which will prevent the clone from awkwardly trying to peek around a corner or trying to reposition to kill an enemy that is hiding behind a small obstacle. *As an AI character, the clone has infinite ammo, allowing it to take advantage of ammo-inefficient, but powerful, weapons like the Ogris. A Penta with Tether Grenades also makes a good weapon for it. *The clone is spawned from the casting Equinox at the same time as the mode shift. Using this, it can be dropped into groups of enemies, shed while sliding, etc. In this way, it can be used as a lethal decoy or expendable flanking ally. *The clone usually (aside the bugs noted below) can't cause harm to the casting Equinox, but also gets a damage bonus from the Duality augment itself. As a result, it can be effective to equip it with a powerful, explosive weapon such as the Zarr, cast Metamorphosis, and create the clone as temporary fire support, acting as a decoy when necessary to group enemies. Maximization Bugs *Using this Augment in Dojo duel rooms will cause the specter to be a headless that will not attack. * clouds from the specter may proc on the user once Duality ends. * 's mines fired by the specter can damage player with AoE proc when expired. Media DUALITY AUGMENT MOD - Equinox never alone Build Warframe Staticor In The Hands Of Equinox Duality Clone Patch History *Fixed Equinox’s Duality Augment clone running off ledges so frequently. *Fixed Specters having trouble aiming at enemies who are not standing upright when using Equinox’s Metamorphosis Duality Augment. *Increased duration of Duality Augment to be 10 seconds at Max Rank (affected by Duration Mods). *Introduced. }} de:Dualität es:Dualidad Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Augment Mods Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Zenurik Mods Category:Equinox Category:Update 18